


Iceberg

by heartshapedamiibo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Ice Climber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety, Bittersweet, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Other, Overthinking, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedamiibo/pseuds/heartshapedamiibo
Summary: Ninian overthinks her life decisions while climbing an iceberg. Her transformation leaves her astonished.





	Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lattemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattemi/gifts).



> I don't mean to sound edgy with these types of stories, but how I got my inspiration for this angsty tf, is that I've told myself 13403753938589283 times not to listen to Madoka magica music while writing this, but I had to anyways. And it gave me sad girl vibes. In a good way of course. 
> 
> The results for this were pretty fair but also kinda forceful with the gore, but as a whole it went well. I love Ice climbers, Fire emblem, angst, tfs, and madoka magica too much. This is also a gift to Lattemi, my favorite Ice climber fangirl. Lastly, don't hit on me too much. It's my first fanfiction as a whole and first one on this site. If this is not your cup of tea, that's fine.

I walk up a dangerous iceberg as minty as peppermint.

My name is Ninian, and I’m making a decision larger than life.

Hector once told me:“No, it’s too dangerous.” but I ignored. He just didn't want me to help the poor girl.

“He has roses for cheeks, blueberries for eyes, and chocolate for hair.” I told him, showing him the picture of the boy in the blue parka. "I’ll transform into this sweet child of the ice."  
Though he was skeptical, Hector let me go.  
I kissed the picture and ran away.

And now here I wait, contemplating about my inverted reality as him.

Until I feel a slight tug at my ice covered dress, as it is an imaginary vision of the little boy who worships the eggplants.  
But I can see him with ice as tears.

He walks up to my cotton candy blue dress, and tells me that "she" is dead.  
I tell my new form I’ll heal her.

I hug him, but then still cries.  
He’s crying because he’s fading  
away until I transform.  
I tell him:"I’ll come back. I promise."  
He holds my hands and smiles.

Later, I take out my eggplant.  
I don’t eat it.  
I find the eggplant as a soul.

It's glowing purple skin reminds me of all the cuts and bruises I've received in the past.  
"They're all purple..." I say as I glare at the mysterious fruit more and more.  
I hold it up in my cold, hurting hands and I put it in my heart as I walk up the iceberg.

Then, I pray to the child as a movie plays of a man in a red cap crying at a graveyard with a pink and blue cross in my brain.  
“Deep…” I say while also having an intrusive thought of “her” about to jump off that stage where she played the game once but never again.

But as I pray, I suddenly become surrounded by bloodthirsty topi seals, polar bears, and nitpickers.  
I fall down on my scraped knees, and cry a little, knowing that this will be my existence very soon.  
But I don't throw myself a pity party.  
Even if those mysterious creatures want to feast on my changing soul.

I close my eyes and count to 3 to see if they disappear.  
The creatures actually disappear, making me think if they were imaginary or not.

"They seemed so real..." I whisper as the landform starts to shake.  
But I run to the very top of the iceberg so this body can change after so many years of being in such a timeline.

Though my second form has his hardships too, at least he is a kid forever; happy and full of love.

Yet I keep crying because I’ll miss my determine dragon form.  
But I have to do it.

I get up, clench my chest, and say: “Eliwood.. Can you hear me? For I need to help her. I’ll turn myself into an Ice climber, and permanently until our meaningless lives fade away."

After I give out my calls to him, I stretch my body in a ballet-like manner.

I put my fingers into the madonna-lily tinted sky as the crystals of snow sugar melt on my white fingertips.  
I can feel them getting tingly.

I could also feel a storm, and I slip off the breaking iceberg.

But I don't panic and instead rather happily fall freely for my new beginning like a butterfly, coming from its chrysalis.  
As I fall, I take my crystal and merge the miracle fruit in my heart with it.  
I finally kiss it.

"Rebmilc eci", I whisper.  
The metamorphosis is about to begin.

As my body spins around uncontrollably, icy swirls surround me as I make an impersonating face.

My cheeks are starting to feel squishy and cute.

My body aches as my heart beats a young, soft beat. My chest fills up with unknown anxiety as it tightens with pure memories of 1985.

The back with my long hair becomes the back of now a blue parka.

My eyes were fire of a burning house but now a blue sky of the heavens above.

My feet and legs are becoming tiny but the truth is that I’m feeling pain.  
But I enjoy it.  
I enjoy the pain because it shows I am turning into something extraordinary.

Soon, the hands turn into mittens sewn softly into my skin.  
"I feel so wonderful!" I proudly exclaim as rings of white fluff are stitched into my already mutilated wrists.

My arms feel slightly heavier as they turn into a sewing session of blue pieced felt.

Tiny spikes on my feet cut them open.  
Fresh blood covers them.  
I don't scream. I still enjoy my suffering.

My voice sounds as young as a baby.  
And it sounds so sweet as a song but also so bitter as gall when I realize all he has been through.  
It sounds as if a child sacrificed all he can do to save his sister.  
He seems so eager to save her as he hikes up those dangerous mountaintops.  
Until he gives up, and wants to fall off his cliff.  
Or hung to an old tree until his temporary flesh rots.  
I fear that could be the future of whom I'm turning into.  
"Ita!" I yelp in my new voice as my body begins to shrink.

As I'm wallowing in my cruel thoughts, my eyes hurt as blood rushes from them.  
They are becoming beady, and my eyelashes fall off.  
But the blood doesn't bother me.  
Instead, it reminds me of how alive I am.  
It's as red as the cap of that man I keep imagining in my mind.

My neck has been replaced with fluffy layers of blue and white.  
But the question remains. Shouldn't it be blue and black?

The dress of mine has became a beautiful parka.  
It's cotton candy flavor turns to a winter's night, and my body feels so nice.

The hair becomes brown as leaves in the autumn.  
To be blunt, it doesn't feel as realistic as it used to be.

The cheeks bloom roses.  
They feel like the most beautiful roses you'll ever pick.

White ribbons cover my mangled feet as they become shoes that belong to a baby boy.  
They make me feel like a graceful figure skater.

I cover my face to the fact it is now completely round, and my nose has been retreated into my young-aged body.

My lips smile in a cutesy way as the sides of my head are covered with fur white as snow.

I close my softly painted eyes as it looks like I'm walking on the frozen air. Though my hands ache, I can't help but to keep smiling.

I put my white colored shoes into the ice paved ground as I open my blue dyed eyes to this place.  
And I finally look at the mirror of the brand new world of harsh winters.  
Swirls surround me once again.  
The metamorphosis is now complete.

“My nose is broken, my legs are tiny, and I'm dyed in blue. I’m Popo now.  
I’ll be your savior, I’ll never stop fighting for you, For I’ll remember you, Nana." I softly whisper as I hold a wood crafted mallet in my mitten-sewn hands.

I collapse on the icy ground.  
My old body flies up to heaven.

And I cry icy tears of my bittersweet decision. I realize that my body does not feel as true as it used to be. It feels....fake.  
And yet I'm happy that my old body is gone; the fact I'm in childhood again.

I jump and foolishly dance across the glacier as I smile a sweet grin from my ice-kissed lips.

"This is my new configuration.  
My name is now Popo.  
I am going on a journey that might seem like an endless loop of his game.  
Goodbye, Ninian. See you after my death."


End file.
